ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
5 Sages Arc
The 5 Sages Arc is the 4th story arc in the Brotherhood Saga. A meeting between the 5 sages and Xenohart sparks a War. Jason attacks the Meeting, while Xenohart and Wen have a discussion. Story Wen & Agumon are enjoying the hero life in the city. Yami, one of the city elders forces a spy to keep watch on Wen at all times. During the day, Wen & Agumon were helping Bezel find love, were interrupted by two East city members, Hana & Lou. They start to yell at Wen for Jason's actions. Wen surprised that Jason joined the Brotherhood is speechless. He then tells the two to take out their anger on him and Agumon. Hana beats them up, but is stopped by Bezel. He tells them that Wen had enough and asks them to leave. As they were leaving, Malik & Tentomon were watching from afar. He tells them that Wen wasn't fighting back and was allowing himself to get beat up for Jason's sake. Malik says they should be grateful for Bezel stopping them then, if they continue any longer, he would of killed them. Malik then takes the to Jackie who couldn't heal them because of her injuries from the previous arc. Bezel tells Eden & Mei, that Jason is the reason for Wen's suffering. Bezel also tells Mei, that she is also behind his suffering too. Mei breaks down realizing that she is the only one that hasn't gotten stronger in the last few months gets a new resolve. Xenohart kills Patri for Tendo's Eyes Wen and others learn of the bounty on Jason's head, place on him by the East sage. Kyoka still in a coma from the previous arc, could not change his mind. Yami goes in the place of Kyoka for the 5 sages meeting. Wen, Agumon, Cross, & Azazel travel to the 5 sages meeting hall to change the East sage's mind. The Big 3, the Devils, & the Digidestined meet to talk about Jason. They decide to kill Jason. Malik leads a team filled with Mei, Cade, Bezel, & Koji & their partners to kill Jason. Wen pleads the East Sage to not kill Jason, and which Azazel replies saying he is not asking for a pardon on his teammate rather his best friend. Azuma accepts and takes his leave. While resting in a hotel, Xenohart appears and questions Wen on Tendo's betrayal. He is quickly captured by Cross & Azazel, Xenohart then tells Wen the truth about Majima. Xenohart tells Wen that his will might be his power while Jason's hate is his power. While thinking about what Xenohart tells him, Azazel asks they keep the information between themselves. Malik & others appear to talk to Wen about Jason's fate. Wen gets so angry that he blacks out. While on their way to face Jason, Mei using Magic to knock out Malik & others. Bezel is unaffected and goes to tell Azazel about Mei's intention. Bezel tells Azazel that Mei intends to kill Jason by herself. Azazel then asks Bezel to lead him to Mei and leaves Wen with Cross. Xenohart lets Jason & his team go on a rampage to kill Yami. As the meeting start, the 5 sages talk about the Brotherhood problem. They decide on a united alliance to face the Brotherhood and Yami tries to trick everyone into making him leader. Andra interrupts the meeting and says Jason has broken in and is going on a rampage. Azuma & Nishi go to face Jason. Nishi then recalls the time, be befriended Wen & Jason. Jason using his Black Rinn easily defeats the guards. Azuma and his bodyguards appear. Jason & Azuma fight while Sutasuu & Hugo face his body guards. Jason reveals his Astral Mirage Garuramon form and almost kills Azuma until Nishi steps in. Using the cover to get to Yami, Jason appears in the room. He faces Kita & Minami and is almost killed by them until Xenohart saves him. Xenohart asks Nishi, Azuma, Kita, Minami to listen to his tale. He tells them that he never hated the brotherhood rather he was the Brotherhood. They ask him why they need the Royal Knights for. Xenohart tells them that the Royal Knights are the Light created from darkness. If they combine all the 9 Royal knights they can form Diablomon. They tell Xenohart that he already failed at using Diablomon as Wen & the others killed it. Xenohart says that Diablomon was using 10% of his power during that fight and he already had a weak partner in Judar. Xenohart tells them that he will become Diablomon's partner and create a new Digital World. He tells the Sages to hand over Wen & Davis or he will start a war. The sages decline and they agree to war. Meanwhile Yami escapes but is stopped by Jason who wants to kill him. Yami reveals that he has 10 Rinn implanted in his arm. Jason asks where he got them from and which Yami replies he took blood from his family and interested it in his blood stream. The two have a long fight which Jason uses 50% of Mirage Garuramon to kill Yami. Weakened during the fight, Jason is approach by Mei & Rosemon, they tell him that they want to join him. Jason asks Mei to prove her loyalty by killing Iyashi. Mei could't bring herself to do so and Jason attacks though Iyashi to get to Mei, but is stopped by Rosemon. Rosemon & Mirage Garuramon fight. Jason attempts to kill Mei, but is saved by Azazel. Jason & Azazel fight as he comments on how far Jason has fell. Still trying to kill Jason, Mei attempts a sneak attack using Rosemon but is almost killed again, but this time is saved by Wen & Shine Greymon. Wen & Jason meet again and they fight as the two realize their fates. Wen says that time where they will fight will come and they will both die. In the end, Xenohart takes Jason & Gabumon away. The team returns as Wen tells the others to leave Jason alone and let him deal with it. He confuses everyone by not telling them the details. Chapters Chapter 76: For your Friend Wen & Agumon try to find Bezel love as two east city members appear Chapter 77: Wen's Pain Bezel tells the others of Wen's pain and suffering Chapter 78: Jason's Bounty The team discuss Jason's bounty Chapter 79: The Angel vs. The Mask Patri & Pajiramon fights Xenohart to protect Tendo's body Chapter 80: Jason's Fate Jason and his team set out to kill Yami & the elders Chapter 81: Wen's Plea Wen tries to talk to the East Sage about Jason Chapter 82: Wen & Xenohart Wen & Xenohart have a conversation about Tendo, Jason, & Majima Chapter 83: The Plan to Kill Jason The others reveal their plan to kill Jason to Wen Chapter 84: Wen & Mei Bezel learns of Wen & Mei's Past Chapter 85: Koduku's Rampage Koduku begins their assault on the 5 Sages meeting Chapter 86: The proposal for a United Alliance The 5 Sages talk about a United Alliance agansit the Brotherhood Chapter 87: Yami's Trickery Yami tries to trick the 5 sages about the leader as Andra makes a interruption Chapter 88: Jason vs. Azuma Jason faces Azuma, the East Sage, Jason reveals Mirage Garuramon Astral Chapter 89: Nishi's Tears Nishi fights back tears and he is forced to fight Jason Chapter 90: Nishi's Former Friend Nishi thinks back to when he met Wen & Jason Chapter 91: Jason vs. the 5 Sages! Jason & Gabumon faces the Sages all at once Chapter 92: Diablomon Xenohart saves Jason & Gabumon as he talks to the 5 sages Chapter 93: Jason & Yami Jason finally finds Yami as they begin to fight Chapter 94: Yami's Eyes Yami reveals he has 10 Rinn implanted in himself Chapter 95: Mirage Garuramon Jason summons Mirage Garuramon in his half form Chapter 96: Mei & Jason Mei tries to trick Jason and is met with resistance Chapter 97: The Failed Student Azazel arrives to fight Jason Chapter 98: Wen & Jason, Face to Face Again! Wen saves Mei as him and Jason meet again Chapter 99: The Fate of Wen & Jason The clash of Wen & Jason ends with Wen saying something dramatic Chapter 100: The Aftermath of the Meeting Wen & others return back to Central City to discuss Jason Fights Xenohart vs. Patri & Pajiramon Koduku vs. Meeting Guards Hugo vs. Kumo Sutasuu vs. Garu Jason(Awakened) vs. Azuma Jason(Awakened) vs. Nishi & The 3 Great Wings Jason(Awakened) vs. Kita & Minami Jason(Awakened) vs. Yami Jason(Awakened) vs. Mei & Rosemon Jason(Awakened) vs. Azazel Jason(Awakened) vs. Wen & Shine Greymon Story Impact Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs